Kiss the Girl
by CretianStar
Summary: A collection of one shots of various pairs and various ratings. Not always het pairs.
1. Illicit Rendezvous

A/N: So this is new, and a little one the naughtier side maybe? I know this story is called Kiss The Girl and starts with a slash ship but I'm not even sorry. It will have updates with a mixture of pairings and kisses, both of the lemony and fluffy sort!

Enjoy!

* * *

What they did behind Uma's back was their secret. They enjoyed their secret; while Uma demanded their attention regularly, those snippets, those moments when they could embrace one another were just their own.

Gil skulked now, waiting at the edge of the Mal's old hideout, waiting for Harry to appear, which he duly did on the balcony above his head. A switch that had taken them weeks to discover without tripping Mal's alarms and traps sent down the ladder and Gil swiftly moved up to join his boyfriend.

Boyfriend was the wrong word, it made them sound Auradonian, all sweetness and flowers and chocolates in heart shaped boxes. What the two of them shared was a sense of camaderie, of brotherhood and deep friendship. It had evolved from this innate sense of trusting one another, of Gil placing his faith in Harry and in turn Harry placing his trust in Gil into something more, something neither could name. While Gil knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed (he's inherited his father's brains), he knew Harry was smart enough for both of them. Harry's manic crazy scheming alongside Uma meant that he often neglected his own well-being and it would be Gil who would tug the raging pirate away, back to his quarters, hang up his hook and put him to bed.

The routines of making up for one another's deficits had blossomed into something caring, and it was something neither of them noticed until Gil caught Dock Scurvy. The nasty little disease had come in with the latest batch of rubbish and it had laid up the muscle man for three weeks. His father didn't exactly tend to him, his mother did. A wench from the Ugly Swan that had been happy enough to serve Gaston as a wife and to mother his many children wiped the sweat from Gil's forehead and crooned soft songs to him, just as she had done when he was a babe. She allowed Harry in without a word and let the dark haired pirateling sleep beside her eldest son.

Uma hadn't understood, as far as she was concerned, on the Isle, the weak were picked off without ceremony. It had surprised her that Gil had caught it but she shrugged and went back to scheming and serving. She had barely noticed that her second was not at her side past eight at night in those three weeks, she didn't notice the bags under his eyes grow and she never realised how fraught with worry Harry Hook truly was. She just continued to rail and rant against the turncoats of the Isle.

Gil did pass through the fevers, though he was addled and spoke gibberish in the third week. He had seized Harry's hand when it was just the two of them alone in the dark and he pressed it to his dry lips. In a hoarse voice he had declared his love for the other man before falling back listlessly against the thin pillow. Harry had kept Gil's secret, he had taken the words to his heart and held them there, unable to return the sentiment for fear of ruining what they held between them.

But now, as they sat in the old VK hideout, staring at the graffiti he turned to Gil and pressed his lips to his.

"I love you." He said quickly, as if that would take his fear away. It didn't; it took longer for Gil to process Harry's words and the other man stared at him until Harry wanted to run from the building and swim from the island. Just as he made to move Gil shot a hand out, grabbed Harry's wrist and kissed him back.

"I love you too. I thought you'd never say it." He murmured and the pair passed the night with unspoken sentiment and soft kisses.


	2. Eventually

A/N: Oh what is this, a second chapter... yeah it just might be! Jonnie pairing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lonnie's patience was running out.

Her father always taught her that patience was key, her mother taught her to assess a situation and to work with what is given to you, but Uncle Mushu had taught her to go for it and work with the consequences.

The reason Lonnie's patience was being tested was because of Jay. All she wanted was for Jay to make the first move; to give her some hint that she could kiss him, hells bells, she'd take him holding her hand and walking her to class right now! She wasn't sure when she realised that Jay had gone from team mate and friend to teammate, friend, and now crush but he made her feel fluttery inside. Her parents didn't have the most conventional, or fairy tale of starts and as such, Lonnie's ideas on romance had Jay floored…regularly.

Admittedly, her method probably wasn't the best way to angle for a kiss, but she didn't know how else to interact with Jay. She was normally confident and cool with guys; she was happy to chat to them about sports and training plans, but throw in a little crush and she was prone to jabbering and an overzealousness on the matt. It had left Jay bruised and awed of his Captain.

She decided to stop using her own methods and instead she turned to her friends for advice.

Jane wasn't much help, the young fairy had sort of shrugged, blushed and mumbled that it had been Carlos who had asked _her_ out. When Lonnie had pressed her for information, Jane had sighed, stared out to the Quad and shrugged, she had originally given Carlos up as some sort of unattainable dream, and had been over the moon when Carlos had finally got it through to her that he wanted to be her boyfriend. Lonnie had left Jane, cooing over their Happily Ever After, but no closer to solving her Jay mystery.

Audrey had been horrified when Lonnie went to her for help.

"You thought by beating him up, he'd want to ask you out?!" Audrey shook her head in despair. "I beat Chad at scrabble the other day and he sulked for an hour and a half. You have to massage their egos a little." Audrey then spent the next forty five minutes coaching Lonnie through compliments. They all seemed very Chad-ish and insincere or paper thin.

Lonnie turned to Mal for advice instead.

"Kick his ass again." Mal offered with a smile. "He doesn't like to be beaten." She said almost cryptically, leaving Lonnie to stare frustrated as Mal vanished down the corridor. Thunking her head against the window, Lonnie was interrupted by a chirpy voice.

"Lonnie I have a favour to ask?" Evie came up behind Lonnie, making her jump.

"Sure!" Lonnie chirped. "Can I ask you a question afterwards?"

"Of course you can. First things first, can you meet Jay on the Tourney field, under the east bleachers and can you kiss him please?"

"Err…" The blush spread rapidly across her cheeks, and Lonnie was staring open mouthed at her blue haired friend.

"Hear me out, he hasn't stopped rabbiting on about you, and honestly it's driving me nuts. Carlos puts ear plugs in now. Jay is well and truly head over heels for you and really he's not going to make the first move because he's too much of a coward. No really he is, when I've confronted him on it, he keeps saying that he doesn't know how to 'Auradon'." Evie chattered, fully aware that Lonnie's brain was running into meltdown, but she looped her arm with hers and was gently steering her towards to pitch.

"Evie…" Lonnie suddenly stopped her friend's mouth and determined walk.

"Yes, you fancy him as well. Cruella's Puppies! You two have been fencing around one another for too long. Please go and see him, he thinks you asked him there." With that Evie waved a cheery goodbye and left Lonnie to walk automatically towards the bleachers.

Lonnie paused as she dipped beneath and she found Jay underneath, looking suitably nervous as he scuffed the dirt with the toe of his shoe. She made her steps a little heavier and startled by the noise, his head whipped up as she approached.

"Hi." Lonnie said nervously. She hated being nervous; Mushu had helped her conquer her nerves when she was afraid of the monsters under the bed age six. Channelling her inner Mushu, she took a deep breath and moved towards Jay.

"Hey. Evie said you wanted to see me." Jay was as nervous as her, and Lonnie only just noticed it. She had been so wrapped up in her own awkward embarrassment she had clearly missed certain nuances of his that revealed his anxiety. How had she not seen it before?!

"Er, well. Actually Evie lied, she wanted me to see you and you to see me and so… we're both here because of Evie." Lonnie gabbled a little, but she was now standing closer to Jay and was preparing herself for a little speech when Jay interrupted.

"Can I ask something Lon?"

"Yeah?" She chirruped.

"Can I kiss you?" Jay swallowed hard and almost ran when Lonnie paused for too long.

"Yes." She said simply and the pair awkwardly closed the distance between them and kissed hesitantly. It was brief but as they pulled back, they wore identical goofy smiles and gave a laugh that revealed just how relieved they were.

"Can I have another?" Jay murmured and this time Lonnie didn't answer, she just kissed him again and this time for much longer. Neither of them noticed Evie and Doug at the edge of the pitch, just able to see the pair. Evie's smug smile made Doug scoff and shake his head at his interfering girlfriend.

"They'd have got there in the end."

"Darling, I'd have married you and we would have moved castle five times before the pair would have got around to admitting it to each other." Evie said with a snort, allowing Doug to lead her back to the main school building.


	3. The Correct Way to Wear a Crown

A/N: I like writing Bal, I like also the slight naughtiness to Mal!

Enjoy this chapter with some naughty implications.

* * *

As Ben was prepping for yet another Council meeting, he was straightening the lapels of his jacket, when the voice of valet broke through his thoughts.

"Oh Sir, your crown is tilted." His valet went to straighten it, when Ben was flooded with a rather naughty memory from last week.

~Bal~

The look in Mal's eye had got him hot under the collar incredibly quickly. He had just returned to their state apartments from an incredibly dull meeting on some rather stupid aesthetic in the Charmington Quarter, and upon closing the door, he had shucked the jacket, loosened his tie when he spied movement from the corner of his eye. Turning with a warm smile, he was met by his delightful minx of a wife quietly slinking out from the bedroom.

Wearing her silk gown sent by Mulan as a coronation gift, Ben barely noticed the naughty look in her eye until she was stood in front of him, her fingers deftly pulling his tie from his collar. One soft kiss hello, and Ben allows her kisses to pull him into a heated tangle of touches and her hands are tugging at his hair knocking his crown askew.

"Wait." He mumbled against her lips. "Let me take it off."

"Hold on." She took a step back and with a wicked smirk she drank in the sight of him; shirt rumpled, half untucked and half unbuttoned, belt unbuckled, trousers unzipped, lips kiss-swollen, hair tousled from her relentless touch and his crown sat tilted on one side of his head. "Okay, memory made. Where were we?" She said with a grin, laughing when Ben lunged for her, and kissing any expanse of his skin as he carried her to the bedroom.

It wouldn't be until much later, as the pair stretched out under the covers that Mal would drape herself over his chest to get his attention.

"I like you with your crown at an angle. Suits you much better." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his skin as his chest rumbled with laughter beneath her.

"I'll remember that next time I need to woo you."

"If that's going to be your attempt at manipulation...well you might finally be learning." Mal said drowsily and with moments was fast asleep across him.

~Bal~

As he pulled himself from the memory with a shake, Ben batted away his valet's hands, stoutly ignoring the confused look on the man's face.

"It's okay, I've got it, step back and tell me if you think it looks okay." Ben pasted a smile on his face, praying there wasn't a tell-tale blush flooding his cheeks.


	4. Sunlight Kisses

A/N: Oops

* * *

When Audrey felt the sunlight hit her face, she rolled over and buried herself between the pillows, slinging her arm across her bedfellow who grunted in response.

"Woman." The voice growled and rearranged her so that while she was still safely ensconced in the darkness of her pillows, the pair were now more comfortably resting and wrapped up in one another's embrace.

Audrey took the moment to evaluate the welling up in her chest, it was a soft happiness that filtered through her everyday world on various occasions. Marrying Chad Charming had been the best decision of her life; while he had been originally a revenge pawn for her bid to injure Ben, she had fallen in love with the floppy haired princeling and found in him common interests, endless topics to chatter about, common ground that she had never found with Ben. The daydream romance of being a Queen had seemed wonderful as a young girl, but now, as an older and wiser woman she saw that being Queen was not for her.

Audrey had often mused on why she wanted to be Queen. It had been her birthright, and a different reality never occurred to her until her bubble burst. As a child she had dreamt of hosting Royal Balls, garden parties with tea and cake while admiring the exquisite flowers. She had wanted to plan galas, choose the interior design for her summer castle, help her friends plan their weddings and christenings.

As the Princess of Charmington, she did all that and more. Audrey watched with interest and awe as her usurper carved out a niche as the second Queen of Auradon. In the early years Mal had balanced her heritages with difficulty, and Audrey was ashamed to admit that her vitriolic words had not helped the situation, but Mal had fought through the criticisms with courage, good grace and proved her critics wrong. She threw herself into charity work, and helped others, she turned one of the castles over to the homeless and needy, one garden was turned back to common land, laws and statues were changed on the status of Sidekicks and while originally Audrey had been appalled, the cities that Mal made her changes in began to thrive instead of teeter on the brink of poverty. Mal as Queen had done far more than Audrey would ever have done, and she admitted that with good grace and humility.

Audrey's life was never as she dreamed it; on the rare mornings where she woke up before her husband, she would find herself memorising Chad's ageing face, if she noticed a new wrinkle she never told him, but committed it to her memory and kissed it on random occasions. They were a very loved up couple, finding pleasure in random caresses, stolen kisses and reassuring touches. Even now, on a regular Saturday morning, Chad's feather light kisses were dropped across her shoulder, up and down her neck, tracing down her arm and then back up her back.

"Come on beautiful, wakey time."

"No." The muffled argument made Chad smile; the daughter of Sleeping Beauty hated waking up, and it was a constant battle between husband and wife, but often a fun one.

This morning though called for a tickling spree; they only had three hours to get to Evie's castle for the christening and he knew his hair took two hours to dry in wonderful soft waves, and that Audrey would sleep for those two hours if possible. Not possible, her hair also needed at least an hour and half of work before she declared herself ready. With great difficulty, he rolled her over, so the tip of her nose peeked out from the pillows, and he pressed a kiss to the soft skin.

"No." Her voice clearer, reiterated her displeasure at being awake.

"So you don't want to be godmother today then?" He asked lightly, and watched as more of her appeared slowly, like a sloth appearing from the treetops.

"Another kiss first and I'll think about it." She hedged and he laughed at her blackmail, but duly he bent his head, preparing to drop a quick kiss on his wife's lips but was taken aback when her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer for a long, lazy kiss that had them wrapped around one another once more.

As Audrey dragged his mind into a hazy pleasure filled fog, one of the last rational thoughts was that he would forgo the 'natural' soft waves and he would stick his hair up in a manbun for the photos. It was worth it for their sunlit kisses.


	5. Her Second

A/N: Probably a more unusual pairing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

While Harry chased every skirt on the Isle, Uma had found solace in Gil.

When Harry first brought back every pretty thing the Isle had to offer Uma had raged and swore and spat, and threatened to throw the silly tart overboard. At first Gil had been employed by Harry to keep Uma away from the ship, or the house when he was entertaining a Tremaine or a Hun. Gil had taken Uma to the docks and they had spent the time eating whatever he had pilfered, or planning. While Gil may not have been as quick as Harry, he was dependable and was good to sound off ideas about total Isle domination. He would, surprisingly, point out flaws or weaknesses in plans and Uma won a couple of strongholds from the other side of the Isle with his alterations. She spent more time with Gil as a result.

When she soon worked out that he was a distraction in the face of Harry's flings, she reacted with fury, and barged in wherever Harry was, leaving Gil in the dirt. She fumed silently wherever Harry was not, and very quickly she was lonely. Sour thoughts made her bitter, and she lashed out at her crew, and not in a good way.

Gil came and found her, sat down on the scrubby spit of land that masqueraded as a beach. In his hand he bore a wrapped parcel of Spider Pie and although she scowled at him, she soon appreciated his company.

"Harry Hook will always take after his father." Gil broke the silence. "Captain Hook, before he came across Neverland left his mark on every port in more ways than one." Gil shrugged as she stared at him. "You never asked before?" She shook her head, and Gil laughed. "Harry's sure he has half siblings outside of this Isle but who knows?" He shrugged, his sentence tailing off and Uma turned her gaze back to the black sea and finished off her pie.

Uma did not know, in that moment, how to tell Gil she had missed him in the last couple of weeks when she had skipped his distractions and confronted Hook. So, she didn't say anything, instead she rested her head on his shoulder and stared out at the waves.

She allowed Gil to distract her next time, and chose to sit atop the church roof to stare at the other side of the Isle. The pair fell into an easy chatter and when he shifted closer she didn't snap at him.

The time after that they sat near the swamp, and after that they roamed on the west coast, watching the sunset and counting the goblins that started to appear. Nasty creatures, they were once Maleficent's but had turned against their mistress. She sneered at their lack of loyalty and found herself winding up the hill towards the New Notre church, following Gil's footsteps. Sat amongst the ruins, they could hear the wails of Frollo, but instead they passed the hours with more scheming and planning.

It was also in the New Notre church that they had first kissed, it had been hesitant and almost tender. When they pulled back, there was a pause in their moment and when he looked ready to apologise she smiled, leant closer and kissed him again.

Uma wasn't exactly sure when she fell in love with her Second Mate; it might have been when he remembered her birthday and Harry didn't, it might have been when Gil had caught her as she fell from the mausoleum roof. It might have been when Gil took a hit from one of the Huns protecting the dockyard and found himself laid up while he healed. Harry could whore himself to an early grave and Uma wouldn't mind too much; her manic, obsessive and possible insane First Mate was flaky and on occasions unreliable. While his loyalty never wavered, he wasn't always where he should be… not like Gil… Gil was always where she needed him, his sword at the ready, he had taken his father's second best pistol to add to his armoury and Gil was normally found at Uma's side.


	6. Childhood Sweethearts

A/N: I like this pairing. I refuse to believe that Ben and Jane didn't grow up together.

* * *

Ben had always had a soft spot for Jane. Even now, despite their age he could read her expressions like a book, and he saw her nerves as she waited outside the ballroom door, he took her arm and gave it a small squeeze. She smiled gratefully and took a deep, steadying breath. He took a moment to sneak another glance at her as she composed herself. He watched her smooth out the wrinkles in her dress, she adjusted the lace and he could feel her lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"I think so, are you?" She grinned up at him and his smile matched hers.

"Well then ma'am, let's get this show on the road."

Ben's place as King offered him rites of passage, and that included leading his oldest best friend into her wedding reception. As the doors swung open, there was another small smile between the two friends and Ben had to wonder if things would have turned out differently in another lifetime. He watched Jane and Carlos have their first brief dance, before it turned into something raucous with all of their friends joining them on the dance floor. It was undignified and inelegant but gods it was fun. Ben's tie was round his forehead, matching Carlos and Jay, and he hadn't enjoyed wedding like it.

Ben wouldn't get the chance to ruminate on thoughts of his childhood with Jane until much later. After he had kissed his purple haired Queen on the forehead and let her slumber on after one too many drinks and he sat quietly in his study with a tumbler of whisky in his hands and reminisced on a much more innocent time in his life.

~Once Upon A Dream~

Jane Faimere had been Ben's first and oldest friend. Audrey Beauty had always been on the periphery of his young life, but Jane was fun and spunky and didn't care if she got dirty. They played pirates and knights together, rescuing her dolls from the maze and battling imaginary dragons and sea monsters. Audrey had sat daintily on a blanket nibbling cakes and delicately drinking tea, and for six year old Ben it had been boring, which was why Jane Faimere was his undoubted best friend.

She had also been his first kiss. They had been in the middle of the maze in their young teen years and things had started to change; Jane and Ben weren't allowed to mess around anymore, he had duties, and she had responsibilities. They snatched moments of catching up with one another as and when they could. The pair of them were kicking their feet, sitting quietly for once instead of madly gabbling at one another as they had so often done.

Ben knew why they were quiet with one another; even though he was the tender age of thirteen he now knew that his betrothal to Audrey was all but signed and sealed. He would be marrying the Princess, and fulfilling the destinies expected of them. He had heard the way Audrey had spoken about Jane, equating her with the other Sidekicks that did most of the dirty work. Audrey couldn't understand that Jane was Ben's friend, she didn't see why the daughter of a Godmother had such an important place in his life. He had lightly changed the conversation when she became scathing of the dowdy, frumpy little fairy.

"So." Jane was chewing her lower lip and sighing. "I guess my mom starts the new term again soon, are you excited?" She looked up at him with a sort of hesitant look on her face. This was excruciating, the pair of them always had limitless topics to talk about and suddenly they were stilted and awkward with one another.

"How are things, I haven't seen much of you. What with my parents parties, and seeing the other royal children…" He saw her wince and fell silent again.

"Yeah, it's been real crazy for you, you know me, I'm normally found in a library or at home reading and planning stuff." She shrugged absently and Ben sighed.

"Jane, you are my best friend. I want you to know that." Ben suddenly blurted and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You may be King one day, but I can promise that I could still kick your butt any day of the week." She grinned and the awkwardness started to melt away.

"If I remember correctly, I won the last three fights."

"Well Your Highness, you have a short memory because the five before that were victories in my name." She said cockily.

"Bring it on Fairy Fluff."

"Your Royal Lowness, I think you are challenging me."

"Look pumpkin breath, you know I will match you five for five."

"Eventually maybe princey poo but that Dragonscape game will be mine all mine." Jane cackled and the pair were suddenly aware that in their competitiveness they were now practically forehead to forehead. They were stunned into silence and Ben watched as she stilled, their fingers almost touching, foreheads almost touching, lips almost touching.

"Jane, I would really to have the honour of being your first kiss." Ben's soft whisper made her smile.

"One day you might not ask me to kiss you in such a princely way, but right now I'd like the honour of being your first kiss as well." Jane had never felt more at ease than with Ben, and to kiss him was a natural jump for her. She closed her eyes and closed the distance as he leant forward to meet her.

~J.F~

She was glad to have had Ben's first kiss. It gave her a warm glow that filled her with a fuzzy mess of butterflies, but Jane wasn't stupid, she knew that Ben and her were never destined to be. She faded into the background as that heinous princess started to take centre stage in Ben's life. She was no longer invited to as many picnics, but she was aware that he was still eating Custard Cream Cakes and Chocolate Tarts, just not with her. Jane still used Belle's library, the Queen happy to share a love of books with the young fairy, and it was there that she was hiding when Ben brought Audrey. She scrambled up a ladder to hide on one of the balconies that ran into different sections, but the echoey nature of the room meant she could hear almost every word.

"Oh this is so beautiful." Audrey exclaimed. "I can almost hear the romance in the room, just like your mom and dad must have been. Just like we will be when we have our own Happy Ending." Audrey said dreamily. "Waltz with me Ben."

"Not right now." He said distractedly. "I need to find a book on something for my dad."

"Ben." Audrey pouted. "I asked you to waltz with me, so I can be like your mom." Jane risked a glance and saw the ugly twist in the princess' features.

"Mom and dad have never danced in here Audrey." Ben's voice still sounded distracted, and she saw him move around the stacks, ones he knew like the back of his hand. "It's not here… maybe Lumiere has the Folklore Composium. Never mind, Audrey please don't pout darling, we'll waltz in the Ballroom, where we are supposed to dance, now shall we?" He held out his arm, the pink clad princess took it almost reluctantly and the pair left.

Watching the young Royal Couple made Jane's heart ache for her best friend, to be trapped in such an insipid world made her want to weep – the daring, brave and wonderful prince deserved someone more vibrant and colourful. While she loved Ben with all her heart, and the kiss had made her lips tingle, Jane also felt within her wings that she was only meant to be Ben's friend. Fate was giving her a nudge, and she knew that while her life was irrevocably twined with that of the young Prince, the pair would be life long friends not lovers.


	7. Royal Balcony

A/N: A short, sweet villain pairing!

* * *

Uma and Harry had shared many kisses; some borne from anger, others lust, and a few came from something sweet. The ones that had been too sweet for either of them to comment on, neither would dare utter something so Auradonian as feelings for one another, or emotions churned up by those kisses.

Uma's best kiss had been when she had finally succeeded. As Auradon lay in tatters around her, and she stood on the Royal Balcony of the castle, staring down at the carnage she felt a soft touch at her back. Her Captain joined her to look at the devastation that was engulfing Auradon, and the pair shared a smile. She had spotted Gil running amok in the Gardens, a sledgehammer in hand which he used brutally on the soppy statues of each monarch and royal family. He swung hard, shattering the effigy of an entwined Ben and Mal, and he roared as he smashed the sculpture of a forever waltzing Belle and Adam, his father finally avenged.

"Well my _Queen."_ Harry stressed the final word, breaking her amused gaze from Gil's antics to see Harry's eyes almost burning with lust and adoration.

"Yes?" She could only pretend to be unaffected by his gaze for so long and her willpower was wearing thin fast.

"I believe the balcony on which we stand is the one often used for the royal kisses." His voice was hoarse and Uma's smile grew wider.

"Well, if that's the case, it would be almost rude to break the tradition." She said softly and laughed when his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her close. "You best kiss me Captain." She murmured, drawn by the look in his eyes, knowing that her own expression mirrored his; the hunger, the elation, the lust and the passion, and that unnameable sweet emotion that boiled through her blood every time she clapped eyes on Captain Harry Hook.

She was utterly in love with the malodorous pirate and when his lips pressed hungrily to hers, she felt his love reciprocated.


	8. Gym Buddy

A/N: What better way to come back to this collection than with a little dash of naughty craziness with a different pair!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey you're looking good!"

"You think?" Gil hummed, flexing while staring down at himself. "I'm not sure, I feel like my muscle mass has dropped."

Either he was being stupid, or he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and Jay was plumping for the latter. Gil knew what his flexing did to Jay and he watched with a grin as the heat flickered into the dark haired man's eyes.

"You're gonna do this here?" He murmured, still keeping his distance but curling and uncurling his fingers.

"What, flex my muscles in the Dead-Weight Powerhouse gym, yes. Seems like a good place to flex to me." Gil said brightly and Jay inhaled sharply.

"Okay, then I'm gonna do this." He crossed the distance, slid his hand round Gil's waist and pressed his lips to the other man's in a searing kiss. A kiss that Gil greedily took.

There wasn't much to the Isle, not for the older Villains, but the new generations of Villains had only ever known the Isle and to them it was a home that they could make a lot out of, if they chose to. Turfs and territories were marked out again and again, alliances shifted and broke down.

Uma's pirate stronghold had started to disintegrate when Evie snared Harry Hook for her own. It was worse when Carlos and Cordelia announced their alliance, taking the Facilier power to the wrong side of the line, and for Gil, he just floated. Without Harry there as a reliable anchor, he drifted more to the wrong side of the island for his pirate captain. He drifted more towards Dead-Weight and found banter and laughs with Mal's muscle man, Jay Djinn. From the laughter came a sense of comfort and companionship, and from that grew something more.

The adrenaline and testosterone had already taken care of the physical side of their relationship, and both of them knew they were on the cusp of something more emotional, but emotions were not a strong point for either man. It's why they stayed firmly in the realm of heated looks and touches, and soft laughter.

This kiss changed everything. They were in Dead-Weight's, anyone could walk in and see them. Their relationship could become something from this kiss, and while both of them realised this, neither of them wanted to be the first to take that chance away.

So Mal did it for them.

"Oh about time too." She hummed, watching with satisfaction as they sprang apart. "I mean it smells like feet in here, how can you even think of making out in here?" She pinched her nose but was still grinning.

"Mal…" Jay gaped.

"Hey, wait till I tell Evie that Carlos has won the bet." Mal's eyes were alight with so much mirth that Jay barely realised the implications of her words. Gil did.

"A bet?!" He stared open mouthed.

"Sure, I think she'll accuse me of cheating, but I couldn't let her win!" Mal shrugged. "You're welcome by the Castle any time, always happy to have another ally." She grinned again and disappeared out of the otherwise empty gym with a waggle of her fingers.

"Oh, so…" Jay rubbed the back of his neck and stared sheepishly at Gil.

"I mean…" Gil tugged on his vest's hem and stared at the doorway Mal had left through before flicking his eyes back to Jay.

"Yeah sure…"

"We were in the middle of something before she interrupted." Gil grinned suddenly and Jay felt any awkwardness melt away at the look his lover gave him.

"Wait, I need to lock the door first." At Gil's confused look, Jay explained, "I have no doubt that Mal will rush back to tell the others, and then there's no knowing what they'll do."

"Then let's vanish elsewhere, how about the Call-My-Bluffs?"

"Race you."


	9. The Right Amount of Villain

A/N: We know this is my crack collection of DD pairings right?

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're not working hard enough." Lonnie sighed, but Mal only grunted in return. Another swipe of the staff had tripped Mal up and she glared from the mat.

"I amm bright red, what more can you want from me?" She spluttered, panting during her brief respite, and taking her time to get up once more.

"For me to hit you less, and you to use the staff more to defend you." Lonnie said drily, she swept a strand of hair out of her eyes, looking barely sweated and still smiling. Mal on the other hand was a hot mess of redness, sweat and heavy breathing.

"Well that would be a fine thing." She growled, bracing herself once more.

"Come on princess, keep going."

"I'm not a princess anymore." Mal swung out, easily parried by Lonnie who drove her back to the corner of the ring.

"Right, since Ben…."

"Since Ben announced his undying love for Jay, I am most definitely not a princess anymore." Mal twirled the staff in her fingers and aimed low for Lonnie's ankles. She was caught off guard, and Mal managed to make contact with her calf.

"Villain trick." Lonnie frowned, pulling her mind away from her ex-boyfriend and back towards the sweaty mess in front of her. "Okay timeout."

"Thank god." Mal laid out on the floor, still panting. "It was a villain trick, but I was taught to use all advantages."

"Same, but in a more honourable fashion." Lonnie handed her a bottle of water and stretched out next to her. Mal shrugged and glugged her water in response.

"Do you miss him?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jay? Kind of, but…."

"But…"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Villain's honour, we have some when it comes to secrets." Mal explained when Lonnie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "We do!"

"Okay, well I trust you."

"I do miss Jay, but not as a boyfriend… he was my first ever boyfriend."

"Yeah Ben was mine…"

"But I had had plenty of girlfriends before him." Lonnie finished quietly, and Mal fell silent for a moment. Propping herself up on her elbow she shifted closer.

"I'm listening." She said with a wicked smile on her face, and Lonnie laughed.

"Villain."

"Mmm more like 75% villain nowadays." She compromised and Lonnie laughed again.

"Still too much villain for Auradon."

"What about you for you?" Mal asked nonchalantly.

"Just the right amount for me." Lonnie winked and this time it was Mal's laugh that echoed around the gym.


End file.
